


Rough Morning

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s06e21 Live Fast and Prosper, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, We All Have Mornings Like This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Voyager clearly woke up on the wrong side of the Galaxy that morning, and she wants everyone else to know it too.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 37
Kudos: 82





	Rough Morning

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment I saw that scene, this was always my headcanon. I just finally wrote it down. 
> 
> Beta'd by Prowriter.

Kathryn stumbled into the head, barely awake, a hot cup of coffee in hand. It’d been a late night of crew evaluations, catching up on reports, and a rather annoying bout of insomnia that she couldn’t seem to rid herself of. She stretched her neck, trying to work out the kink from what must have been an odd positioning in her sleep. She glanced at the mirror and sighed. In it she saw an over-tired, overworked, and, ugh… was that a new wrinkle? She dropped her head forward, set down the steel mug and picked up a towel. “Computer, activate the sonic shower.” A bath would’ve been great, but she didn’t have the time. 

The sonic waves kicked on with a much higher whine than usual. Kathryn groaned and rolled her eyes. Seriously, Voyager? “Computer, adjust the frequency.” The pitch quickly became earsplitting. “Computer, deactivate the sonic shower!” She pressed her palms harder to the side of her head in an attempt to muffle the sound, when suddenly the mirror beside her shattered. She jumped with a startled yelp.

Almost immediately she felt another presence in the room with her, yelling again for the shower to switch off. An abrupt and blissful silence filled the room. Of course the damned thing listened to him. “What the hell are you trying to do?” He asked as his arms snaked around her and pulled her close to his nearly nude body. All she could do was drop her head onto his bare chest and moan in frustration.

“I just want one morning where this damned ship isn’t trying to drive me crazy.” She snuffled into his chest. She looked up into amused, yet understanding brown eyes. “Is that too much to ask?”

Chakotay cradled her head in his hands and lowered to press a kiss on her lips. “It shouldn’t be.” He gently traced down her neck and over her shoulders and reached to pick up her mug, “Why don’t you and your coffee go use the sonic in my quarters.” He glanced around the small bathroom. “I’ll clean up here and meet you on the bridge.”

Kathryn nodded with a pained smile. “You’re too good to me, you know that?”

He chuckled, “I do know that.”

She gave him a mock glare and a quick lift of her brow before turning away. Without bothering to change, or put on shoes, Kathryn walked next door to Chakotay’s quarters and was thankful when his shower worked just fine. Because of course it did. 

A much more refreshed, yet no less frustrated, Kathryn strode resolutely into engineering. She swept the room with her gaze before pinpointing the location of her chief engineer. “Report,” she called as she made her way toward B’Elanna. 

“I’ve got random systems failures on eight decks. I can’t figure out the cause, it’s as if Voyager woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“Hmm, I know the feeling,” Kathryn muttered. “That explains why my sonic shower was a little louder this morning.” She pinched her brow against the mild throbbing headache. “It’s a good thing Chakotay was there. He kept me from yanking the damned thing out of the wall.”

Too late, she noticed the quick startle in B’Elanna’s widening eyes. Oh, shit. Kathryn dropped her hands to her sides, then waved one nonchalantly. “Hell, I’m too tired to care right now. Just… don’t spread it around. It’s not something we want as common knowledge, please.”

A slow grin passed over the young engineer’s face, then she nodded and stepped to a wall console. “Okay, that makes nine decks.” and seamlessly they went to work on finding the cause of the gremlins in Voyager’s systems.


End file.
